The Spoils of Victory
by pettygrew
Summary: It's premature, I know, but the bunny wouldn't go away. The description for S7 Space Race said we would see how competitive Sam is. This is my version of what might happen after the race.


Title: The Spoils of Victory  
  
Author: pettygrew  
  
Category: Gen, Missing scene for S7-Space Race  
  
Warning: NO SPOILERS. I have no knowledge of the plot's outcome. Summary: It's premature, I know, but the bunny wouldn't go away. It was described that in this episode we will see how competitive Sam is. This is my version of what might happen after the race.   
  
Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 is the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-1 Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fan fiction is meant solely for entertainment purposes. No money exchanged hands.  
  
Archive: Fanfiction.net and Comfort Zone. Anyone wishing to archive please ask.  
  
copyrighted 2003 pettygrew  
  
Special thanks go to my three beta readers, Vicki, CarolS, and Larissa. I could not have written this without their help and suggestions. To paraphrase the great one, "Ladies, you're the greatest!"  
  
Any errors are mine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Spoils of Victory  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay Carter, time to go home," said Jack in his official Colonel voice. "Say bye-bye to your friends."  
  
In response, several loud groans rose from the crowded room as Jack proceeded to help Sam rise from her chair. As much as he was enjoying seeing Sam looking somewhat the worse for wear, his main concern was getting her out of the place in one piece.  
  
"Bye-bye everyone," she slurred sappily.   
  
With one weak hand wave, she stumbled backwards into the waiting arms of Jack and Daniel. Taking opposite sides, they each grabbed an arm and started to escort her out of the building. Several of the men from the crowd answered back with their own sloppy good-byes and hand waves while others hammered their drinking glasses on the table protesting her departure.  
  
Teal'c stayed briefly, surveying the room of drunken pilots, ready to meet anyone's challenge. With a side-ways glance, he waited until his friends walked safely out the front door before he bowed his head to the group, taking his leave.   
  
The big space race had ended five hours ago, and, much like Earth tradition, the pilots took Sam to a local distillery to celebrate her victory. Alcoholic beverages flowed freely as did the camaraderie. In short time, the festivities escalated into a series of drinking contests, story telling, and just all around B.S. Sam, who had dealt with the bravado of military men all her life, had no problem joining in; matching drink for drink, telling bawdy jokes, or sharing her own critiques of the male gender.   
  
Although Jack was unable to participate in the event, he had had complete confidence in Sam's abilities to pilot a space ship. Therefore, it was no surprise hearing she won the race. A well-deserved and long over due honor for her. The least he could do was to grant her some down time with her fellow jocks before coming to collect her.   
  
Outside, the sun was starting to set, and the sky was illuminated a smoky orange. Sitting within a stone's throw from the distillery was the Stargate. Fortunately for them, this was not going to be long walk. It was taking every effort on the part of Jack and Daniel at keeping a wobbly Sam moving toward the gate.  
  
As Teal'c drew closer, he was surprised to hear Sam singing "We are the Champions," a chant he was well familiar with from the sporting events he attended with O'Neill.  
  
Jack saw Teal'c jogging up to meet them. "Anyone give you trouble, T?"  
  
"None," he replied with a grin.  
  
"By the look of things, I'd say we got here just in time," added Daniel as he tried to maneuver a weaving Sam from hitting him.  
  
"Yeah. No telling what trouble she would have started," said Jack with a smirk. He was so enjoying this.  
  
Totally oblivious of what was being said, Sam started in on another chorus of the song. Jack had to keep from laughing out loud.  
  
"We are the champions - my friends...And we'll keep on fighting till the end...We are the champions...We are the champions...No time for losers....'Cause we are the champions of the Worrrrld," giving it her all on the final line. Both men were caught off guard as Sam unexpectedly pulled away from them and flung her fists up into the air in mock Rocky style, almost hitting them in the face.  
  
"Whoa, whoa there champ," commanded Jack while trying to regain his hold of Sam's arm. Daniel was doing the same while straightening his skewed glasses. They quickly had her back under control before they continued their walk to the Stargate.  
  
"Um, I know my memory is still a little hazy, but I don't seem to remember ever seeing Sam behave like this before. I mean, she was always so-so...."  
  
"Major Perfect?"   
  
Daniel gave Jack a disgusted look. "Nooo. What I meant was, when did she become so competitive?"  
  
"Don't know. Guess there was always a little Mario Andretti on the inside dying to get out."  
  
Suddenly, Sam blurted out, "Hey guys, let's go to O'Malley's!"  
  
"I don't think you're in any condition to go to O'Malley's, Major. Play time is over."   
  
"Sam, we're taking you back to the SGC where you can sleep it off."  
  
"Are you saying I'm drunk?" she asked pointedly to Daniel. Wincing at the heavy smell of alcohol on her breath, Daniel had to gently turn her face away.  
  
"Major Carter, you are not in complete control of your faculties."  
  
"I think the word you want is inebriated," said Daniel.  
  
"I'd say soused."  
  
Daniel and Teal'c looked at Jack.  
  
"What? Soused goes *way* beyond inebriated," explained Jack as he tugged the drifting Sam back between him and Daniel.  
  
"I don't need anyone looking after me. I can take care of myself," she grumbled. In retaliation, she tried jerking away from her escorts, which only resulted in her tripping over her feet.  
  
Jack and Daniel tightened their grips again pulling her upright as they continued walking towards the Stargate.  
  
"Suuuure you can," Jack said as he pulled her back up. "But, I really don't think those guys were exactly the 'play well with others' type."  
  
"They would have taken advantage of your 'soused' state," finished Teal'c.  
  
Jack gave Teal'c a sour look.  
  
"I wish you guys could have seen me out there. I kicked their butts," she said with drunken pride.   
  
"You were indeed glorious," said Teal'c from behind the trio.  
  
"Indeed I was," she snorted.  
  
"We're all very proud of you, Sam," added Daniel.  
  
"You did good, Carter," Jack said grinning at his teammate.   
  
"Thank you, sir," she responded with a big smile. Immediately, her smile dropped as she started looking green around gills. "I don't feel so good."   
  
"Hold on, Sam. Just a few more feet, and we'll be home," Daniel reassured her as they sped up their steps to the DHD.  
  
"Ready with the camera, Daniel?" Jack asked casually.   
  
"Got it right here," The archaeologist smiled, pulling it out of his jacket pocket with one hand, while still holding Sam up with the other. "Got the bag?"  
  
"Yup," The Colonel replied, removing a barf bag from his vest. "Dial her up."  
  
Daniel began entering the glyphs of Earth's address on the DHD.  
  
"O'Neill? Will wormhole travel not cause Major Carter to be ill when we arrive at the SGC?"   
  
Jack gave Teal'c a mischievous smile. "We're only thinking of Carter here, T. You know what they say, 'To the victor, go the spoils.' By tomorrow morning, she won't have any memory of this, and what will she have to remember her victory? Embarrassing photos."  
  
The End. 


End file.
